


Assume the Position

by troublebuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, i accidentally ended up rewriting this two years after i wrote it, spitting, whats the point of fucking if no one gets punched in the damn face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublebuster/pseuds/troublebuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's two things Oikawa likes, it's getting his own way and being nasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume the Position

Iwa-chan is on his back and his eyes are screwed up tight with his forearm mashed against his eyelids, mouth open so he can breathe loud and heavy as Oikawa works three fingers inside of him. Oikawa eyes his mouth thoughtfully as he rubs at Iwa-chan’s slick insides with the pads of his fingers, and he purses his lips in thought. When he pulls his fingers out to the second knuckle, Iwaizumi squeezes around his fingers, and Oikawa can see his tongue press against his bottom teeth in an effort to distract himself. Oikawa can see even past his tongue, from this angle. He stares at Iwa-chan's molars in the back of his mouth, and the soft pink of his throat above his tonsils. Iwaizumi's huffs are cut off abruptly when Oikawa resumes fucking him with his fingers with no warning, peering into his open mouth as he pushes in. 

Iwaizumi makes a kind of choked noise from his throat, and Oikawa decides he isn’t really the type of person to pass up on opportunities when they’re sitting in his lap like this. He leans forward until his mouth is hovering somewhere over Iwa-chan’s and presses his fingers in again immediately until Iwa-chan has taken him to the calluses at the top of his palm. Iwaizumi's cock twitches against his stomach, breath heavy from his open, _defenseless_ mouth. 

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows in concentration and he tries to calculate how he can get the trajectory right, and he smiles as he pushes a line of spit over his own bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. It hits the corner of Iwa-chan’s lips before it spills down the side of his mouth and disappears on his tongue, but Oikawa imagines he can see it rolling down the back of his tongue and hitting his throat while it’s still warm.

There's a pause. Iwaizumi holds the breath he gasped in, and without thinking, he swallows. Oikawa is tensed, and he tries, sort of, a little bit, to keep the pleased noise from settling into his throat. He doesn't succeed.

Iwa-chan wrenches his arm away from his eyes immediately. His expression is carefully blank as he searches Oikawa's face. His eyes zero in on Oikawa's shiny bottom lip, and Oikawa does a viciously pleased little smile. Iwa-chan puts two and two together.

“Did you… did you just spit in my mouth,” he asks, his eyes wide and maybe a little dangerous, and he doesn’t wait for Oikawa to answer before he surges upwards, smashing his forehead into Oikawa's nose. Oikawa topples backwards with an ugly strangled noise, and Iwaizumi follows after him. His chin smashes painfully into Oikawa’s chest and he scrabbles at Oikawa's arms viciously until he finds his grip on Oikawa's upper arms. Oikawa's contorted oddly, his finger's still inside of Iwaizumi, and yanks his fingers out of Iwa-chan's ass roughly to cradle his nose.

“Iwa-chan, what’s your problem?!” Oikawa’s voice is muffled behind his hand, and he looks a lot angrier than someone who just _spit in someone else’s mouth_ has any right to be. 

“You. Spit. In. My. Mouth,” Iwaizumi grinds out from between his teeth, slowly. Oikawa actually has the audacity to click his tongue and narrow his eyes in annoyance.

“Think of it as a kiss without lips or tongues or faces involved,” he says flippantly and without pause. He pulls his hand away from his nose to check for blood, and his fingers are still shiny with lube. 

Iwa-chan stares him in his face and sees blood pooling in the dip above Oikawa’s upper lip but feels no guilt; he can’t actually remember the last time Oikawa fucked him without dried blood on his face. He hopes it makes its way into Oikawa's mouth so he can choke on it. 

Iwaizumi wants to stand up and smash his fist into Oikawa's ribs but he’s stretched and empty and needy and everything feels _hot,_ both from anger and from the way his dick is leaking onto Oikawa's t-shirt. He settles for slamming his hands onto Oikawa’s chest and balling his shirt in his fist and hissing, “ _Hurry up and fuck me so I can kill you.”_

Oikawa looks like he wants to argue as he sits up, but Iwaizumi falls back to the bed still looking genuinely homicidal with a wet spot on both of their shirts where his cock leaked between them, and Oikawa decides they can bicker later.

Later, when he’s balls-deep in Iwa-chan, holding his legs apart by the bend of his knees as he fucks into him, Oikawa’s nose starts to ache. The blood dried on face is annoying and his nose hurts, and Iwa-chan is leaking on himself, the muscles in his stomach tensing under his skin. Oikawa huffs to himself, and the thrust of his hips is absolutely petulant in the way it slows and shallows. Iwa-chan waits two, three strokes before he slits his eyes open to give him an accusatory glare. Oikawa does a melodramatic sigh in response. 

Before Iwa-chan can speak, and the way his eyes open fully and his eyebrows raise suggest he certainly has words for Oikawa right now, Oikawa raises himself up on his knees quickly. He bends over Iwa-chan until their faces are parallel, and his grip on Iwa-chan’s legs is firm and demanding as he pushes his knees towards his shoulders until Iwa-chan is almost folded in half. His fingers bite into Iwaizumi's thighs and he leans all his weight forward, his dick pressed heavy against Iwa-chan's hot insides. Iwaizumi's breath is pushed out of him and it’s hard for him to breathe like this, but Oikawa has him prone and fucked into the mattress so well. 

His fingers hurt against Iwaizumi's skin. Oikawa fills him up horribly full like this, and there's the insistent press of the base of Oikawa's cock against Iwaizumi's opening, like Oikawa thinks he can possibly go any deeper than he already is. Iwaizumi is quietly disgusted with himself for indulging Oikawa even the slightest, but he still doesn't move after Oikawa lets go of one of his legs to shove his hand between them until he can reach Iwaizumi's face. He grips Iwaizumi's jaw tight, pressing his fingers into the bone.

Oikawa’s eyes are hooded, his smile a slow and unsettling leer as he says, lowly, “Open your mouth, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa prepares himself for Iwaizumi to raise his hands from where they’re fisted in the sheets by his sides so he can push Oikawa’s face away as he hollers, “Go to hell, Shitty-kawa.”  His heart pounds and his body tenses in an ugly sort of excitement.

He truly isn’t prepared for when Iwa-chan’s jaw clenches under his fingers, twitching underneath his skin, before he opens his mouth. His face is absolutely hot underneath Oikawa's hand, and Iwaizumi has his eyebrows pressed together angrily as his eyes slide shut.

Oikawa smothers his delighted surprise before it can show on his face and his body relaxes. The smile on his face as he pulls his tongue towards the back of his mouth so spit wells up behind his bottom teeth is an affectionate leer.

When he lets the spit dribble out of his mouth this time, he pushes his lips forward as if he were kissing the air, and Iwa-chan flinches and screws his eyes shut tighter when Oikawa’s spit rolls down the roof of his mouth, warm and wet.

He swallows.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T MIND ME, JUST DOING SOME HOUSEKEEPING.... i decided i didn't like having a collection of various fills because they were all just so unrelated, so i tried to just like post the polished version of the original kink meme fill..... I FUCKED UP AND BASICALLY REWROTE IT.
> 
> i just like things to be organized exactly to my liking and also i just like to be bad. 
> 
> *jr castro voice* GO ON AND SPREAD EM, BABY.


End file.
